Skyline
by ShiraiyukiRG
Summary: Aomine and Alyssa started off on the wrong foot. She doesn't want anything to do with the arrogant prick. But it turns out the guy isn't all talk. He's the best player she's ever seen? However, storms are coming and Alyssa's afraid someone will find out her embarrassing secret. So, what happens when the worst person possible finds out about it?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

**High School is like an obstacle course. You run. You run here and there and you try not fall face flat. You just want it to be over. And in the end it's worth it even though you feel like jumping out of a window most of the time. If it wasn't for it you couldn't go to college and do what you like. It also sucks.**

* * *

Alyssa sighed. The sky was cloudless that day and a cooling breeze was blowing. It sure as hell wasn't the kind of day she wanted to spend in class. Alyssa glanced at the teacher who was scribbling down some of the scary-looking japanese characters in the board. Why they use them and how they could read them was a mystery to her. _'I don't know how they expect me to read them.' _She sighed again. Hiragana, Katakana, Kanji… There were 2000 of the last one alone!

Why was she in Japan, again?

_'Oh right.' _Bla, bla, bla, full scholarship; bla, bla, volleyball.

She wasn't entirely sure why she'd taken it now. She obviously wanted to play volleyball, it was her favorite sport! But still! She came all the way to Japan to play in a school she doesn't know anyone in!? She should've just stayed in The States. And that damned brother of hers convincing her it was worth it. 'It's not like you can hate it more there than here, right? It's always school no matter where you go' he said. _'Someday I'm going to kill Reilly.' _

Alyssa went back to watching the Great Blue. Peace and love with no judgment whatsoever, that's why she loved the sky. This was its best times, she thought. No clouds, no rain, no thunder, no nothing. An unwavering sea of quietness and indifference. Oblivious to all human worries. It had freedom tattooed all over it and it just stared right back at you with no anger or hate, just with its omniscient knowledge and capacity to forgive. It was perfect. _'Yeah, as long I can see the big blue, I'm happy.' _She smiled to herself.

"I understand that you still can't read japanese, Miss Jones but could you at least try to pay attention to class?" A solemn tone caught her attention. Her teacher, Mr. Kawasaki was looking at her with the same expression one uses when attending a funeral. Her classmates giggled around her and she felt as if her cheeks were on fire.

"I'm sorry." Alyssa spoke.

After he turned he turned his back on her, Alyssa watched her five-day-old classmates. The girls were small and most of them had the same haircut. Some passed notes and chuckled. The boys were mostly small too, most of them wore glasses and a lot of them liked to take glimpses at her when they thought she wasn't looking. Was a blonde american girl that unusual? Either that, or they thought she was pretty. Whatever it was, Alyssa didn't like it. She just wanted to lay low.

Suddenly a folded piece of paper landed on her desk. _'The hell…?' _Without a second thought she moved her eyes to the teacher. He was still focused on the infernal symbols so she took it and unfolded it in her lap.

'I can lend you my notes if you want!'

It was written in a very clean and curvy handwriting. It was also in english._ 'Thank God!' _

There were just two people who she was already talking to in her class. One of them was too shy to do this. Freakishly shy. Alyssa turned right and nodded at the pink-haired girl. Satsuki Momoi – or as they said it – Momoi Satsuki. It freaked Alyssa a little that everybody called everybody by their surnames.

"Thanks!" She whispered.

Momoi gave her a wide smile and nodded.

She was a really nice girl, Alyssa thought. One of those truly kind ones, or at least that's what it looked like – she was a really good actress if she wasn't. Anyway, she was the class representative and in the first day at Touou Academy the teacher had told Momoi right away to show her around and make sure Alyssa had everything she needed. Alyssa immediately refused. She did not need fake kindness.

_'Turns out it wasn't fake.' _

The two of them had lunch every day since Alyssa and Momoi occasionally spoke in english with her when Alyssa didn't know which words to use.

* * *

After another half an hour of what wouldn't be too exaggerated if described as pure agony, the bell rang. Alyssa leapt off her seat and headed towards the door, squeezing through the desks. Around her the quietness ceased replaced by fast-paced conversations she could not fully comprehend. Most of her classmates, who she hadn't talked much to, except for Momoi and Sakurai, left not caring much about what she did with her lunch hour. Putting her earphones on, she turned on her black mp3 player. The small screen showed it was on shuffling, and God, her playlist was in desperate need of an update! Resigning for some random pop song she didn't know the artists name, she stepped into the hallway. _'Damn'_ she raised a hand to her stomach. It felt like there was a hole there.

Out of nowhere, Alyssa hit a wall in front of her and losing her balance she fell backwards to the stone-cold floor.

_'The hell!?'_ She looked up.

_'Jesus!' _

A tanned guy towered over her. Dark eyes stared at her azure-colored ones, his lean body seemingly unaffected by their collision. He wore her school's uniform so he had to be a student, she thought, but she didn't remember seeing him anywhere. But forget about that, the guy was huge! And it wasn't just because she was short (or was still on the ground by the way), he really was huge! _'Like Wakamatsu-kun and Imayoshi-san from the basketball team!' _She remembered.

Alyssa had gone to see the basketball teams practice the day before and it hadn't been the first time. Momoi was the team's manager and a damn good one from what she'd heard!

She met Wakamatsu and Imayoshi on her second day at Touou. Imayoshi was a tall, dark-haired guy with glasses; he was a senior and the captain of the basketball team. He spoke in a different dialect from the rest of them, Alyssa noticed, but personality-wise she thought he seemed a bit cunning. Although this thought was probably completely unfounded, she'd met the guy less than a week before.

Wakamatsu-kun had dyed blonde hair, and like said before he was tall; he was a year younger than Imayoshi and a year older than her. Despite his sharp-tongue and seemingly violent personality he was actually a nice guy, they'd talked a lot about music and sports and America and… Well, they talked about a lot of different things…

"Alyssa-san, are you ok!?" Momoi appeared from behind the tall guy and pushed him, offering her a hand.

"Ah, hum, yes I'm fine." Alyssa somehow managed to find the strength to stop gawking at the guy and took her hand.

"Hey Satsuki, who's she?" A deep voice said. Like a fool, Alyssa could only stare up into his dark orbs not saying anything.

"Aomine-kun, this is Alyssa Jones, from America. She transferred to our class last week, when you were ditching." Momoi's voice hadn't changed and neither had the smile on her face been changed but somehow she felt scarier than before. Seconds later, she turned to Alyssa, completely normal and poked the guy's belly with her index finger repeatedly as she talked. "Alyssa-san this is Aomine Daiki-kun, he's from our class. He sits behind you. He's in the basketball club like Wakamatsu-kun and me."

_'Oh…'_ Well that would be a sight worthy of seeing. So they had another of these monsters? Towering over everyone. Wakamatsu was what, a few inches shorter than him maybe? Jesus Christ, they were all giants!

But it was weird she didn't remember seeing him at practice. Or at any class as a matter of fact. That seat behind her was always empty.

"Hi!" She greeted.

"Hi." He replied.

An awkward silence fell. _'Damn.' _She was clearly in the middle of something here. It'd probably be better if she just sneaked off somewhere and let them work out whatever problems they were having.

"Well, I should probably go, you know, lunch hour is a bit short and everything...So hum, bye." Alyssa's lips curled a bit into a thin smile and she started walking toward the door.

"Wait Alyssa-san!" Momoi grasped her wrist lightly. "Have lunch with me and Aomine! We were going to buy some sandwiches downstairs and then we were going to the roof. Come with us!"

Crap. It was surprisingly hard to tell someone you don't want to be the third wheel and Alyssa was trying really hard not to be rude. Not that she was that rude, she was just a bit sharp-tongued sometimes. Japanese people were just really polite. Uncanny polite.

"Ah, hum… No, it's okay Momoi-san. I don't want to get between you two. I'll just have lunch by myself." She tried to smile, her palms sweating like there was no tomorrow.

"Between us two… Oh no! No, no, no! We're not dating. Aomine-kun and I are childhood friends. That's all!" Momoi's open palms gestured in the air.

_'Really?' _Alyssa still had some thoughts on that but Aomine didn't bother contradicting Momoi so…

"Okay!"

"Great!" She smiled "Then Alyssa-san and Aomine-kun will go buy the food while I go save us a spot at the roof. It's been getting really popular lately! Bye, bye!"

"Hey Satsu—" She ran out the door before he could say anything else.

_'Wait, who me!? With this guy!? I just met him!'_ It was going to be so awkward.

Aomine sighed longingly. _'Well, good to know he doesn't want go either.' _

"Come on. I'm hungry." He started walking.

Even though Alyssa knew the way to the cafeteria wasn't long but she could swear every step she took felt like ten with him. Aomine stayed quiet as he strolled to the cafeteria ahead of Alyssa.

It was kind of peaceful really, the silence, even if terribly awkward.

It's not that she didn't want to make friends. She just didn't want to bother anyone if they didn't want to befriend her.

"So Aomine-kun," She hurried to his side catching his attention "are you really on the basketball team?"

He shrugged "Yeah, why?"

"It's just that I didn't see you there at practice—"

"You went to practice? Why?" He interrupted her.

"Well the first time Momoi-san asked me if I wanted to so I said yes. The other times I was the one that asked her. I really like basketball."

"Really?" He turned his head to her.

"Yeah! You don't?"

"Not really."

"What!? Then, why are you on the basketball team, Aomine-kun?" What, was he just bored? _Didn't he have anything better to do than to join a team he didn't give a damn about!? _It really pissed off Alyssa when people wasted the opportunities they had. Because she was a girl, she couldn't join the basketball team. Not in America and not in here. _'I bet they're scared of loosing to girls!'_ Damn men and their stupid pride.

More than anything else in the world, Alyssa loved sports. Basketball, volleyball, gymnastics, snowboard… And these were just the ones she practiced. Well, actually she didn't do gymnastics anymore.

Of course the options in her school, like in every other school, weren't these ones. Not all of them at least, Alyssa recognized that that was impossible. In her previous school they had volleyball and basketball, Alyssa chose volleyball. Not only because it was the only one she _could_ practice, volleyball was actually her favorite sport.

"It's boring. No one can beat me."

"No one can beat you?" She tried her best not to sneer at that statement.

"The only one who can beat me is me."

Alyssa rolled her eyes. _'Sure.'_

* * *

If it had been awkward before, Alyssa didn't know what to call those last feet until the cafeteria.

The cafeteria was basically a huge hall with rows of tables linked together. It had a few vending machines, some with bread some with drinks. There was this funny thing about Japanese people and vending machines, Alyssa thought. She had never seen hot or cold drinks inside a vending machine! (But then again she didn't use them much.) It was kind of cool.

She prepared herself for what was coming as she spotted some of her classmates at a corner. There were three of them plus a girl she didn't know. Short, blonde, pink and orange-haired girls with heavy amounts of makeup on their faces and really long painted fingernails glared at her. Four pairs of predatory eyes checking out the new prey, the little lamb who had wandered off from the flock. They talked among themselves, giggling, their little queen laughing like hyena in the middle of the loyal followers. Kawaguchi Hinata was the queen's name, Alyssa remembered because she'd been kind enough to introduce herself in the first day when she invited her to join her little posse. Which she had politely refused. Alyssa used a little foundation and lipstick sometimes, it's not like she hated makeup but she wasn't sure she wanted to decorate her eyes with a fricking rainbow.

Now they hated her (not that they actually liked her at first, Alyssa suspected 'Hina-sama', how the little followers called her, only wanted to use her as an errand girl. She had enough of those already).

Aomine stopped in front of a vending machine full of bread and cakes "Do you have any money?"

Alyssa didn't answer at first but it looked like he wasn't kidding so she replied "I only have enough for one."

He grunted and rubbed the back of his head. Turning his broad back to her, Aomine started walking away. _'Where's he going?' _She wondered, watching him walk over to… _'Is that Sakurai giving him money!?' _Oh yeah, Aomine was in the basketball team and in her class. It made perfect sense he knew Sakurai. (Although judging by the boy's personality, it wouldn't be very hard to take money from him). The shy boy waved at her from behind the giant who was already walking back to her. She smiled and waved back.

Alyssa turned to the vending machine behind her. She watched her reflection as she tucked a blonde strand of blond hair behind her ear. She had azure eyes surrounded by long dark lashes; with fair skin a, straight, small nose and heart-shaped soft rosy lips.

And guess what, her hair was actually playing nice that morning. _'But you never know, probably going to screw me over in the afternoon.'_ Alyssa smiled to herself. She had shoulder length, wavy thin golden blonde hair with lighter streaks and she'd pull it back with thin black hairpins, but there was a very irritating strand that kept coming out of place! Alyssa tucked the strand behind her ear again.

"Hey."

Alyssa jumped and turned back.

"Wha—What?" She asked Aomine.

"You're in the way." She moved.

_'Well, aren't you the nicest little thing!'_

...

After he was done, there were tons of bread whose names Alyssa didn't know or could not pronounce in Aomine's arms and two cans of orange juice and one peach Ice Tea in hers.

Thank God for Ice Tea_,_ she thought repositioning the cans in her hands, if she had to have lunch with the guy she wasn't going to do it while drinking orange juice. She fricking hated oranges.

With downcast eyes, Alyssa started walking ahead of Aomine.

She really, really didn't want to have lunch with him. _'It's not like I know him, though' _she tried to convince herself. He was probably nicer than he looked… Probably. _'I mean, Momoi-san hangs out with him… apparently.' _

But still, he was pissing her off.

"Hey Alyssa!" Alyssa's lips curled immediately into a smile as she turned her head to the familiar voice coming from down the hallway. A tall, broad-shouldered blond ran to meet her.

"Hi, Wakamatsu-kun!" She grinned.

"You gonna have lunch with Momoi?" He pointed at the cans in her hands.

"I am. Would you like to join us?"

_'Thank God!'_

Lunch would be so much better and not awkward if Wakamatsu went! He just seemed to cheer everything up with that big grin of his and the always slightly blushed face; even if he was sharp-tongued and slightly violent, like her. Well, Alyssa wasn't really I'm-going-to-break-your-face kind of violent; but she had a very short temper and a really sharp toungue. _'Especially with arrogant people' _Alyssa remembered the jock walking behind her. She ended up holding back most of the time though. Everything was fricking rude in Japan...

Although Momoi had said that Wakamatsu hadn't been acting like himself lately… She said it was because of her, and Alyssa had to admit she liked that. Wakamatsu was really ni...

Holy crap, Wakamatsu had a really nasty look on his face!

With a quick turn of her feet, Alyssa only saw a blur as the two giants collided. Wakamatsu had Aomine pinned to the wall by his shoulders, both glaring at each other, the breads scattered on the floor around them.

"Aomine, you bastard! Where the hell have you been!?" Wakamatsu snarled at him.

"What hell do you think you're doing, Wakamatsu?" He narrowed his eyes.

"You've been skipping practice!" People started gathering around them to watch. Alyssa stood frozen in place, her arms wrapped around herself, her hands clutching the cans she carried. She looked at them wide-eyed, her eyes flying from one guy to another. Alyssa wanted to stop them but she wasn't sure what to say. Everytime she opened her mouth, the words seemed to die in her throat.

"Please sto—"

Aomine snapped Wakamatsu's grip off his shoulders and pushed him back, the blond stumbled back barely catching his balance and pushing Alyssa back with enough strength to make her drop all the cans on the floor.

That woke her up.

"Stop it, you two! That's enough!" She stepped in between the two, frowning with her hands on her hips.

"Get out of the way, woman." Aomine took a step forward, with hands formed into fists and lips straightened into a thin line.

"Not a chance, boy." She smirked.

"Suit yourself." In a second, she twirled and the floor was quickening on her. Aomine had shoved her aside. Eyes widened in shock she stretched her arms out to try to avoid the otherwise inevitable contact between her face and the floor. With a thud her body landed.

Someone came immediately rushing at her. Sakurai. The boy had probably been watching the scene too. On a second thought, who in the cafeteria wasn't there to watch?

"Ar— Are you okay, Alyssa-san?" Sakurai asked offering her his hand.

"Yeah, don't worry." Alyssa assured taking the kind gesture. In the boy's cool hand she realized her were really hot from the fall. With a quick glance to her right she glared at the blue-haired jock _'That asshole…' _Alyssa was still slightly in shock. He had just thrown her to the floor! _'Who the hell does that!?' _

The guy didn't even flinch. He just shrugged and completely ignored her to pick up his food like nothing had just happened. And Wakamatsu... _'Wait…'_ She turned back.

"Wakamatsu-kun!" Alyssa couldn't help but gasp before hurrying to the blonds' side. He was laying on his side, leaning on one of his arms, his other hand clutching his nose. Blood dripped from his hand to his shirt and to the floor.

"Are you okay?" Alyssa kneeled at his side with a grave expression on her face. Her eyes stared wide in shock at the blood dripping from his hand. _'That stupid bastard, he pushed me so he could punch Wakamatsu-kun!'_

"Yeah, don't worry." He managed a grin. Alyssa put a hand Wakamatsu's shoulder not sure what to do in that kind of situation.

"Oh yeah, your boy's really though." Aomine sneered.

"I'm sorry, but why are you still here?" She didn't look at him.

"Satsuki will kill me if I don't bring you with me." He grunted.

She turned her body around a bit to look him in the eyes.

"What!? Are you stupid or something!? I mean, do you really think I'm going to have lunch with you after what just happened!?" She laughed. "Screw. You."

* * *

**This is my first _*published*_ OC fic - I've already had tons of ideas and even wrote some first chapters, some which were abandoned, some deleted... **

**I already have most of the fic planned out so knowing what's going to hapen won't be the reason for late updates. I'll try to update once a week, but if I can't then well... I can't. But I will try as hard as I can so this can be a good, weekly-updated, and eventually complete fic! (Also I didn't expect the first chapter to be so long. I tend to rant - Pls mention if I did that and/or if I shouldn't do that because it can ruin the fic - cuz I mean if it works then I'm not changing it.**

**And I'm sorry about the summary, I wrote like 20 before this one. **

**I know I've got a lot to improve in my writing skills, so I would really, really, really appreciate some constructive feedback. Or not, if you want to say it sucks you can, I'm not stopping you or telling you to go easy on me. You can be completely honest - and with honest I mean rude.**

**I hope you enjoyed! Thanks for reading!**


	2. Chapter 2

****** I edited a bit of the first chapter because I noticed some mistakes that I... well I thought theyweren't there. How did I miss them!? GOD! I'm sorry you had to see that! *hides in a corner***

* * *

**Chapter 2**

"You have to apologize!" Satsuki said for the millionth time.

God, it's not like he had hit her or something, it was just a little push!

"Stupid girl had to tell Satsuki." Aomine grunted.

"What's that?" Satsuki asked.

"Nothing" He muttered.

Damn Satsuki, nagging him this early in the morning. They weren't even at school yet.

* * *

The 7:30 train was late _"_As usual", Alyssa muttered to herself. In the beginning she hadn't believe what they said about the Japanese rush hour but, Holy Crap! It was hard enough getting in the railway platform, let alone find a seat!

Alyssa sighed, gazing around at the crowd. She held her bag tightly at her shoulder with both hands. The background noise was loud, fast-paced conversations, phones ringing, the woman announcing the next train... It all managed to slip inside her ears despite the loud music she was listening to. Her hands were sweating; her knuckles were white from the strength of her grip and in her stomach sank an all too familiar uneasiness as the train arrived. She hated crowds.

_'To enter a train in Japan you need to be strategically positioned near the doors'_ Alyssa tightened the grip on her bag getting ready, _'meaning you have to be in the edge of the platform but you can't be directly in front of them or else the oncoming crowd will drag you until God knows where!' _Alyssa learned that the hard way. Luckily, it seemed the perfect position was already marked. Alyssa smirked to herself, not needing to look down at a stepped pink piece of gum to know it was there.

In a matter of seconds, three things could happen:

One, she would get in and find a seat.

Two, she would get in and would stand near girls her age.

Or, what she hoped wouldn't happen, she would get in and get stuck between middle-aged men (who she'd been told sometimes groped girls – gross). Of course, Alyssa was assuming she would indeed get on the train, there was also the possibility that she didn't. She tried not to think much about that possibility, though; she didn't want to walk to school.

Finally it stopped.

"Jackpot" Her smirk got bigger when she noticed there was a substantially small oncoming crowd.

Alyssa got in with swift, calculated moves, avoiding the bodies around her, but the smirk left her face as she spotted the last person she wanted to see, though he didn't seem to care one bit she was in there, unlike a certain pink-haired girl that urged her to come closer.

Reluctantly, Alyssa walked towards her two classmates and grabbed the pole Aomine and Momoi were grabbing to steady herself.

"Good morning, Momoi-san!" She greeted her friend with a warm smile.

"Good morning, Alyssa-san!" Momoi grinned and elbowed Aomine in the ribs.

"Morning" He grunted.

"Good morning, Aomine-kun." Alyssa smirked (though he didn't seem to like that). Aomine muttered something in Japanese she didn't understand in response.

"What's that?" Alyssa asked, the smirk gone from her face. Somehow she could guess not only from Momoi's face that whatever he said hadn't been a good thing.

"Ahomine!" Momoi elbowed him again. Alyssa raised a brow to the comment not understanding _'Ahomine?'_

Momoi seemed to notice that small change in her features and whispered the meaning in Alyssa's ear making the blonde grin a little. _'Fits him perfectly!' _She giggled and he grunted again.

"Hey guys, I'm just going to say hello to a friend of mine over there I'll be right back!" The girl disappeared in the mass of bodies. What?

"Wait—"Aomine and Alyssa said at the same time. She gazed up at him and he gazed down. Momoi was trying to get them to talk or something wasn't she? Damn her.

Alyssa's hand on the steel-grey pole was slipping due to her sweaty palm, so she let it go for a moment and rubbed her hand on her shirt to clean it. She was about to grab the pole again the train shook and she fell forward.

_'Ouch!'_ She let out a muffled grunt. She hit someth— Shit, she hit Aomine! She jumped back losing her balance again and heading for the floo— Aomine suddenly grabbed her and she felt a jolt of pain shot up her arm. Alyssa winced. Aomine pulled her back to her feet and immediately let go of her arm.

"Sorry." He muttered slightly surprised.

"It's okay. My arm already hurt from yester—"Alyssa shut up as soon as she realized what she was saying. Aomine seemed to have realized what she was saying too; he glanced out the window of the train at the city skyline. Although she was pleasantly surprised to see he actually had it in him to apologize to someone…

Alyssa dropped her eyes and put an arm around the pole, steadying herself. She brought her left hand to where Aomine had grabbed her arm. Another jolt of pain shot up her arm but she tried her best not to wince again.

She wasn't like that. She didn't like to show pain (or admit defeat by the way). Her father liked to call those things synonyms of weakness, so, she called them stubbornness and poor sportsmanship. Although, if there was something her father had ever taught her (even if not on purpose) was to never show weakness.

Yes, Harry Jones was the master of not showing weakness, or any other emotion as a matter of fact. Her father, with his azure-blue eyes and golden blonde hair like hers, was a sight to behold, tall and muscled, a model of physical perfection and health. Alyssa remembered when she was young she admired her father, he was so kind and caring, elegant… perfect was the word she used to describe him… of course that was before their mother died when she was eight years old. Then the stoic, warrior-like man flipped a switch inside and most of his emotions just seemed to evaporate. Alyssa remembered thinking when she was young that maybe aliens had kidnapped the man she called 'Daddy' and replaced him with a robot…

It was around that time she started playing sports, she didn't need to think when she had a ball, a stick or whatever in her hands; she just had to win. At some point, Alyssa realized, her father only showed some kind of emotion when she won. He'd take her for ice cream, and she'd ask for two scoops, one chocolate and one raspberry.

Those were the only memories of her old father. The only time he proved her alien-robot-replacement theory wrong, because he was there. Her old father was, without a doubt, there. And then, he wasn't anymore. Especially, since she didn't excel academically. What could she do besides sports to get him to smile again? She used to spend hours at a time wondering…

Alyssa never really found the answer to it though. So, she kept playing sports, and she kept winning and winning and winning, interschool games, tournaments… until eventually, she got the scholarship to Touou. And she accepted… Alyssa wasn't sure why though… By the time she got the scholarship, her father was already—

"Alyssa-san? Are you okay?" Alyssa's head snapped to where the voice had come from. The pink-haired girl was back and staring at her with a grave expression on her face. More than a few inches above, Aomine also stared but it more curiosity than concern, although there was something else on his eyes… Could it be… _'No, of course not!' _Alyssa dismissed it.

Alyssa blinked quickly to make the tears welling up in her eyes disappear.

"Yeah, fine. I'm fine." She assured her friend.

_'I'm fine.' _Alyssa wondered if she said it enough times, it would eventually feel real.

* * *

Alyssa opened the door with a loud bang, several heads turning to her. All the chitchatting turned to whispering, no doubt about what had happened in the cafeteria, Alyssa thought. She walked to her desk silently, not even one audible step with downcast eyes, passing through rows of conspicuously watching eyes.

She sat slowly without a sound, thanking God for that. The teacher would soon be there, she noticed the clock hands marking 7:55. Alyssa pulled her mp3 player off her pocket and shut off the AC/DC song that was playing.

Another bang resounded through the classroom and again the heads turned to see who it was. Alyssa didn't need to, though; she already knew who was coming. The whispers ceased immediately as if the subject was taboo, only Momoi talked cheerfully to Aomine. Every head snapped to the board when Aomine's chair screeched and he sat down with a thud.

Moments later their homeroom teacher came in and (almost) everybody greeted him while Aomine, Alyssa glanced over her shoulder… while he slept, she sighed in frustration. At least she had the next class to look forward to.

"Hey Alyssa-san, don't look so gloom, next class is P.E. I'm sure you'll do great!" The girl seemed to have read her thoughts "We're going to swim today!"

What?

* * *

**Hey I just want to say even though the word 'skyline' is mentioned in this chapter, that kind of skyline is not the one of the title (Don't known if that makes sense...) The title comes from the lyrics of one of my favorite songs. Can anyone guess which song it is? I was thinking of mentioning it only in the last chapter but let's see if anyone can guess it!**

**Also, I'M SORRRY! I meant to update sooner but... life... ****  
**

**Anyway, reviews are very welcome and appreciated! Thank you for reading my lil chapter, hope you enjoyed!**


End file.
